


Arrow Season Four Drabbles

by to_dwellondreams1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_dwellondreams1/pseuds/to_dwellondreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics based on Arrow season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’d rather be (shattered than hollow)

This had to have been the longest day of her life; the Undertaking and defeating Slade had nothing against what had transpired the past twenty-four hours. 

Her legs and eyes were heavy as she climbed up the stairs of Thea’s old loft, with Oliver’s hand securely at the base of her spine, guiding her up to their new bedroom.

Sara was back. She still couldn’t believe it. The last memory Felicity thought she had of her would be her prone body lying on the med table in the old foundry. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised though; no one seemed to stay dead these days. 

It’s not that she wasn’t happy Sara was back, but she was… wary. She had already been semi-skeptical of the pit when Oliver told them what was going to happen when they put Thea in, but Thea had still be alive.

Sara had been in the grave for a year, and when she came out of that pit she was missing her soul--what made her Sara. 

Yes, she reminded herself, Constantine had been able to restore her soul, which was a whole other issue that Felicity couldn’t even try to wrap her mind around tonight, but there didn’t seem to be any limits anymore, and that frightened her.

She silently went to their closet and shook off her heels, too tired to reach down and take them off more gracefully. 

She felt Oliver come up behind her as he tossed his jacket onto a chair next to her, the sound of them getting undressed barely disturbing the peaceful night that had been born from such a chaotic day. 

The silence lasted for a few more minutes until Oliver came over to softly pull her ponytail from the collar of the nightshirt she had just put on, “You’re awfully quiet tonight.”

She took a deep breath before answering, reaching back to grab hold of the hand that was now rubbing soothing circle against her neck, trying to massage the tension from the night away.

She wished it would be that easy.

“I’m just thinking… about tonight, Sarah, what all of this means…” she trailed off, trying to quell the questions and anxiety building up in her. 

Especially the anxiety over what she was about to ask Oliver to do for her, or not do for her.  
She felt more than heard the long breath he let out against her neck, “That sounds ominous.”

“I just… Laurel brining Sara back made me think of how I would feel about that, if it were me, and I…” she paused as she felt Oliver’s hand tighten around her fingers, and turned around to face him. 

His eyes were shut and his right hand was pinching the bridge of his nose, “Felicity…” he drawled out in a tone she knew well. She was breaching dangerous territory; this was not a conversation he wanted to be having. 

“No, Oliver, we need to talk about this… about us.” She wrapped her fingers around his wrist in an attempt to get him to look at her.

When he finally looked at her she saw the fear in his eyes, spurred on by the pain of the loved ones he had already lost. She hated to be the one to bring that look to his eyes, but by his reaction, she knew they needed to have this conversation.

She took both of his hands in her own, admiring their strength and the warmth that exuded from them before cradling them to her chest and looking up at him again.

“Oliver, I need to you promise me that if anything ever happens to me… not that anything will,” she assured him before he could get out the protest she saw building in him, “but if god forbid anything does, you need to promise me that you won’t try to bring me back.” 

His eyes narrowed and his jaw twitched as he stepped back, trying to pull away from him, but she held on tight with both hands, knowing that if he truly wanted to he could break her hold easily. 

“Felicity… you can’t, how can you expect me to not doing anything if something were to happen to you?” His voice was deep and rough, and she could see the panic building in him.

“I’m not asking you to not try and save me, but Oliver, if I’m gone--you saw how Sara was, her soul was gone. I could never, never put you through that. I could never let you, or anyone I love, see me so empty.” 

His hands had moved to cup her face, wiping away the tears that she didn’t even know were there. 

“I don’t know what would become of me if something were to happen to you, Felicity. Sometimes I worry you don’t realize how much I need you, love you, rely on you.” 

He emphasized this point by pulling her into his embrace, arms wrapped so tightly around her that she didn’t think a mirakuru solider could pry his arms from her. 

“Well,” she spoke softly into his chest, “good thing you aren’t going to have to worry about life without me. I’ve got the cities greatest hero as my own personal bodyguard.”

His body shook briefly as he huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling back, his eyes searing into her own, “I’m not sure about greatest hero, but you have to know that I would do anything, anything to keep you safe.”

“I know,” she breathed, the intensity of his proclamation stunning her momentarily, “but you have to know that I would do the same. So you have to promise me that you won’t bring me back, for your sake and my own.”

“I…” 

“Promise me, Oliver,” she urged.

“I promise,” he finally conceded, “if it’s you asking, I promise, I won’t.”

 

\---

His fingers traced the cold planes of the marble; curved around the top, as if he were tracing the planes of her back like the night he made that promise to her.

The only promise he would ever regret making her, and the one he didn’t know if he was going to be able to keep. 

He didn’t hide the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he stood on shaky legs, a new purpose filling him as he walked away from the woman he loved, knowing his next actions might separate her from him forever, but he couldn’t sit there and do nothing.

He would fight for her life, even if it cost him his own, even if it cost him her love.


	2. This is not the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x09 fic that came to me whilst being trapped on a train. Because all I think about is Olicity.

“Hey…”

The word still hangs on his lips as her prone body slides into his arms and he collapses onto the cold, hard ground beneath him.

No. This wasn’t supposed to be happening.

She was supposed to be fine. It only felt like a few seconds since he felt her warm body under his as he shielded her from bullets and shattering glass.

His heart lurches as his hands flit around her body looking for the source of the blood pouring of out her.

Her blood. Too much blood.

No.

Not her. This was never supposed to happen to her.

“Felicity,” he whispers as his hand moves tentatively up to her throat to check her pulse while his other tries to stop the blood, sighing with relief as he feels the slow pulse beneath his fingers.

Oliver’s relief is brief as his eyes scan the street, looking for someone, something, anything that can offer the aid he needs.

Seeing nothing in sight his breath quickens as the hand pressing down on her wound becomes more slick with blood.

Her blood, which seemed more precious to him now than anything else in the world, but no matter how hard he tried, it was just slipping right through his fingers.

An ambulance was out of the question as he’s not sure she would make it in time if they wait, and he also doesn’t know if Dhark’s men tried try to follow them.

With shaky hands Oliver maneuvers her body so he can cradle her in his arms as he slowly stands, careful not to jostle her he makes his way quickly back to the limo.

Laying her gently on the seat next to him, he barely remembers the drive to the hospital as he breaks almost every speeding law he can imagine. He doesn’t care though, he would break every law if it would bring her back to him.

He drives straight up to the main doors of the hospital and throws his door open before he reaches in to grab her. He tries not to think about how limp her body is in his arms, how much the blood has spread across her clothes as he carriers her through the doors.

The irony of them just getting engaged doesn’t escape him and his knees nearly buckle as a flash of him carrying her over the threshold in her wedding dress, with bright eyes and a wide smile flashes before his eyes.

He can’t lose her. His light, his life, his happiness. It was all contained in the woman who was currently bleeding out in his arms.

The fluorescent lights of the hospital lobby nearly blind him as they hit his eyes after being caught in darkness for too long, and he barley opens his mouth to rasp out a plea for help before doctors and nurses come rushing forth, trying to pry her from his arms.

On instinct he fights against them, arms tensing as they wrap around her tighter. Unable to let go of her, unable to think that this could be the last time he holds her.

“Mr. Queen, you need to let go.” The doctor standing in front of him says.

Oliver shakes his head, dazed. Trying to understand what he is saying.

Why would he let her go? She was safe with him.

The last time he let her go, she got shot.

He wouldn’t let her go again.

“We can’t help her unless you let us. Please.”

Soft hands on his own bring him back, believing they belong to Felicity he comes to, before realizing they belong to a nurse with pity in her eyes.

“We’ll do everything we can to save her.”

Oliver pulls Felicity’s body close to him one last time, breathing her in deeply before relinquishing her to the doctors before him.

His arms fell flat, empty, already missing the weight of her as her body is lowered down onto the stretcher where they immediately set to work on her.

His feet carry him as he follows them to the closest trauma room, eyes not leaving her face as her begs her to stay with him.

“Please, Felicity, come back to me baby. Don’t do this…”

With each step he can see her getting paler and paler, the doctors unable to control the bleeding in their rush to the room.

Oliver doesn’t notice as the doctors station themselves and start hooking Felicity up to various machines. His feet keep moving forward, unable to be more than a few feet from her when strong hands push against his chest urging him back.

“Mr. Queen, you can’t be in here right now. Please wait in the hallway.”

He braces himself for an argument until a long, drawn out beep blares through the room.

Oliver’s heart stops as his eyes move from Felicity’s unmoving body to the machine monitoring her heartbeat.

The machine that monitored her heart. Her heart which was no long beating.

“No…” He whispers. The sound drowned out by her flat lining and the shouts of doctors trying to get her heart started again.

His feet starting moving back as his lips keep repeating “Not her, not her, not her…”.

His back hits the wall, knees finally buckling, unable to hold himself up any longer when he realizes that he’s lost her.

His hands scrub over his face and move to his ears, trying desperately to block out the sounds of the doctors trying to bring life back to her silent body.

“One, two, three…” BEEP.

He hears her chest fall back onto the stretcher.

He presses his hands harder against his ears.

“One, two, three…” BEEP.

The doctors say they’re only going to try one more time.

“One, two, three…” BEEP.

Oliver gives himself over to the darkness as he realizes he just lost her. His life, his love, his Felicity.

…..

Oliver jerks awake as a soft hand skims over his scalp and down his neck.

Remnants of his dream cling to his mind as he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

His eyes come into focus and looks up to see serene blue eyes staring back at him.

“Hey,” Felicity rasps out, voice still dry from disuse. “Bad dream?”

He grasps the hand on his neck in his own, turns it palm up for a kiss, and moves it up to trap it between his hand and cheek before answering her.

“Yeah, same dream I’ve had all week. We don’t make it to the hospital in time and your heart stops, and the doctors can’t get it started.” He chokes out and looks down, unable to stop the tears forming in his eyes.

“I don’t know what would become of me if I lost you, Felicity. I can’t…”

Her hands stroke his face before moving down to his chin and urging him to look at her.

“Hey, hey… I’m here. I’m here. I’m fi–.”

She stops short as she sees his eyes narrow and jaw clench.

“I’m alive, and I’m not leaving you anytime soon. Okay.”

“Okay.” He whispers, unable to speak any louder.

“We’re partners, we’ve gotten through worse and we’ll get through this.

Now get in this bed, I need cuddles.”

A short laugh escapes him and he smiles at a sign of the Felicity he loves making an appearance and carefully maneuvers himself into her waiting arms.

Sinking his head down to her chest he focuses on the strong beat of her heart and soft feeling of her fingers stroking his hair.

He knows tonight he won’t dream of losing her again.

Her heart is strong enough to keep both of their demons away.


	3. I can't love you in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post midseason finale fic where Felicity finds out about William.

Felicity had been staring at the picture she found in Oliver's coat pocket for over an hour now. 

She hadn't meant to find it, but she had decided to clean the apartment up before Oliver got home from the campaign office tonight. She thought coming home to a clean apartment, well an apartment that he hadn't had to clean himself, would be nice for him.

He'd been running himself ragged ever since her injury and now that she was back on her feet again she could help with the basic household chores. Except for the cooking. 

I think that was one thing they both agreed she should leave to him.

Felicity had almost finished cleaning when she picked up his jacket and it fell right out of his left pocket. Folded into a perfect square. 

A picture of Oliver, a little boy, and the Flash.

'From, William.' It said. 

Who was William? She thought. Why did Oliver have a picture he drew in his pocket? Why was Oliver in this picture? 

She paced around the loft, the drawing grasped in her hand. 

The only sound in the room was the soft patter of her feet and the rain splattering against the windows outside.

She knew, of course she knew. Felicity wasn't stupid.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she paused her pacing, dragging her hand across her now messy ponytail.

She just didn't know. For certain. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but what else could this be?

Her fingers began twirling the ring on her finger that Oliver had only put there a few weeks ago as questions kept assaulting her. 

The one that she kept coming back to though was how could he keep this from me? After everything they'd been through... 

After all the reassurances that they were a team. He chose to withhold one of the most important things... Important people in his life. 

His son. A piece of him, a piece of the man she loved. A piece that he didn't think she was important enough to share it with. 

Tears pricked her eyes and she resumed her pacing until it was making her more anxious than thoughtful and moved to the couch.

The couch where Oliver held her, told her he loved her, confessed his fears to her... 

She laid her head down against the cool leather and stared at the picture in her hands, breathing deeply.

She felt the sting behind her eyes before the tears came, unrelenting against the knowledge she now faced.

She inhaled again, burying her face deeper into the leather as it crinkled against her skin, and flit her eyes between the picture in her right hand and the engagement ring on her left. 

That's how she stayed for the next hour until she heard the clink of keys outside the door and slowly peeled her face off the back of the couch, rubbing her cheek furiously to try and remove the marks she knew would be left there. 

She made no move to hide her smudged mascara or picture though as she repositioned herself so she was facing the door just as Oliver stepped over the threshold, looking up at her with a smile and "Hey," on his lips before a frown marred his face upon seeing her own. 

He dropped his keys unceremoniously onto the side table with a clatter before moving quickly towards her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it your stitches, are you in pain? Did you -" He spoke quickly, words stilted by his fear at finding her like this before they broke off as he looked down at her hands, mouth hanging open as his eyes darted between her own and the picture. 

She cleared her throat before he could speak again, "We need to talk."

Oliver winced as he heard the pain and accusation in her voice. 

"Felicity... " he whispered, his voice strained, making a step towards her. but pausing as she tensed against his against his approach.

Now that he was home she found that everything she thought she would say left her mind. 

She had wanted to scream, she wanted to call him out for not trusting her, she wanted to say how dare he propose to her when he was hiding something so life changing from her... But now that he was standing in front of her, shifting tensely from one foot to the next, the man she loved, the man she would always love, all she could come up with was the simplest question of all, "Is William your son?"

Her hand went immediately back to her ring finger and twirled her engagement ring around as she waited for his answer. 

His eyes flit down to the movement and paused before he let out a soft, "Yes." 

Yes. She let the word sink in as she nodded, bringing her hand up and running it through her hair. 

Yes, he had a son. Yes, he had been keeping it from her, she was thankful, at least, he had the mind not to lie to her now, though that didn't lessen the sting of hurt that ran through her body as she let the truth settle in. 

"Okay," she said, looking into his eyes for the first time since he came back. They were filled with trepidation, anxiety, but most of all fear. Fear she hadn't seen since she was in the hospital. 

Her heart clenched and all arguments failed her again as she asked her next question, "How long have you know?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together before settling his eyes back on hers, full well knowing that this answer could break everything, "Since we went to Central City. I saw him with his mother at Jitters and confronted her about it."

Ouch. She shot up off the couch, unable to stay sitting any longer. "So this was what you were keeping from me? What you said you would share with me once you figured it out, but decided I wasn't worth telling?" 

Her chest was heaving as the words poured from her, eyes pleading as they looked into his, "Why did you keep this from me, Oliver? How could you keep it from me?"

"Felicity, I..." he whispered, taking a step towards her as his hands raised as if to hold her, but she raised her hands to stop him and took a few steps back, unable to deal with touching just yet.

Her heart ached at the refusal, but she needed time, she needed to know how and why he didn't tell her. How could he not trust her with this.

He paused midstep and clenched his hands together before continuing. "I wanted to tell you, I swear, but Samantha told me that if I told anyone I wouldn't be able to see William again. I didn't want to take that risk, Felicity," he spoke more urgently, "I didn't want to risk not being able to see my son again after already missing so much time."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair before he continued, eyes pleading, "You have to understand that."

"I do, Oliver I really do, I can't imagine being put in that position, but did you not think that I know how to keep a secret?" 

She huffed a sarcastic laugh as she waved her arm along the length of him, "I think the last four years should be proof of that." 

"I know that you can keep a secret, but by the time we got home, and everything that had happened on Central City, I was scared--."

"Scared of losing William. I know, but like I just said I can keep a secret," She cut him off before he could continue, growing more frustrated with his round about answers, "You can't think I would ever do anything to put you in jeopardy of losing your son, do you?" 

"That's not--"

"Not what, Oliver?" She shouted, her loud voice taking over.

"That's not why I was scared! I was scared of losing you!" His eyes steeled her as he came forward, gripping her shoulders in his large hands.

She blinked up at him confused and shocked at his sudden outburst. 

"Barry told me something after I found out about William and I was scared that if I told you, you would leave. I was afraid, Felicity, because I don't know how to do this without you. I don't want to do this without you. I'm sorry I lied, I know it wasn't the right thing to do. Please." His hands moved slowly down her arms until they were gripping her hands, begging her to understand.

Could she? She closed her eyes against the flood of emotions coming from him, before taking a deep breath, turning her hands in his and gripping them right back.

"Oliver, I don't care that you have a son. I care that you lied to me, that you didn't trust me."

He opened his mouth to stop her, but squeezed his hands, pausing him, "Please let me finish."

He relented, and she released a breath before continuing. Trying to see the situation objectively. 

"I understand your fears and worries, I do, but that doesn't change what you did. Your omission made the life I'm leading a lie too; our life together can't start like this."

She saw the blind panic set in his eyes as she stepped away from him, hands falling from her own limply to his sides. 

"Felicity, please," he choked out as her eyes moved to the ring on her finger.

She lifted her hands and began twirling her ring once again, testing the feeling of moving it up her finger before setting in back in place as she murmured, "I thought about taking if off you know? After I found the picture. I couldn't..." Tears pricked her eyes and she took her lip between her teeth before continuing, "I couldn't bare the fact that you would lie about this, but... I couldn't take it off. I love you too much to say goodbye to what we have."

She moved her eyes up to his slowly and saw a flicker of hopefulness in his eyes, "You need to promise me that you won't lie to me like this again, Oliver."

He took a tentative step forward but didn't move to touch her, "I swear, Felicity. I can't promise that I won't fuck up again," her mouth twitched upwards before he continued, "but I swear that I won't deliberately keep anything this big from you again."

She stepped towards him, unable to stand the tense distance between them any longer as she slowly wrapped her arms around his middle, breathing a "Thank you" into his chest. 

His arms slowly moved up her waist and tentatively held moved around her before gripping her tighter, briefly stealing the breath from her lungs before sinking into the embrace, savoring the feel of his lips against her head. 

They stayed like that for minutes or hours before Felicity finally peeled her head from his chest and gazed up at him, his arms loosening slightly in response as he gazed right back down at her in that way he always did that made her heart stutter, but this time there was also a wariness there. One that she ached to remove. 

One that she promised she would. 

She moved her hand slowly up to his face and fluttered her fingers across his cheek before giving him an encouraging smile, "So, tell me about William."


	4. Golden Slumbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x09 fic. Oliver and Felicity comforting each other in the hospital.

Felicity was running her fingers through Oliver's hair as he hummed in satisfaction, burrowing deeper into her chest. 

"Are you comfortable?" She asked, laying a kiss on his forehead before continuing her ministrations.

"Mhmm." He hummed, eyes closed, a look of peacefulness of his face. 

Her lips pulled up in a small smile as she took in the sight of him before her. Tired Oliver definitely had to be in her top five Oliver's. It was like witnessing a lion turn into a kitten.

And he definitely had an excuse to be this tired after the week he'd had. 

They'd both had, she reminded herself as she went to run her fingers through his hair again, and the tubes attaching her to the IV next to her bed tugged against her skin. 

She winced at the feeling. Ugh needles, and Oliver tightened his arms around her in response. 

She laid her head down on his until she felt him release his grip slightly. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and sleep?" She murmured softly, sweeping her eyes over his too large form in her tiny bed, but wary of the fact that this had already been a point of contention between them since she'd woken up. 

She's been in the hospital a week so far and he'd only gone home to shower, change, and grab a few things for her. And it wasn't that she wanted him to leave, no, sometimes she thought the weight of his body against her own was the only thing keeping her together when memories of the limo drive threatened to tear her apart from the inside.

The fear, pain, and anguish of the wound and the possibility that she may never see Oliver again barraged her mind when she left herself dwell on anything but his touch. 

"No," He grumbled against her chest, whilst shaking his head at her suggestion. "Sleep better when I'm with you."

For affect he let out a soft snore and she chortled at his playfulness, as a warmth filled her at the fact that he could still be playful after all that had happened.

She remembered when she had first woken up to his panicked eyes staring back into her own, the terrifying way he held onto her and kissed her, like it was the last time he may ever get to do so. 

Those first couple of days out of her coma she spent in fear, tensing whenever he opened his mouth, ready to hear his old speech, "It's too dangerous, we can't be together, because of the life I lead...." But it never came.

And she was thankful, thankful for the man he had grown into, thankful that he believed their relationship could survive this, thankful whenever he could make a joke despite the conflict she still knew to be warring inside of him.

The vibrations of his voice brought her back to the present. "Plus, you sleep better with me here too." 

Her heart clenched as she glanced down to see the tender way he was staring at her, all of her own vulnerability being reflected back to her combined with his own. 

"I do." She mouthed, unable to speak as his hand moved up swiftly to catch a tear she wasn't aware had fallen before cupping her face in his hand. 

"Good, it's settled then." He pushed up onto his arm, carrying all his weight, as he moved his lips to hover above her own, their breath mingling before he softly pressed his lips against her own.

Chapped lips met chapped lips, and his week old beard scratched her cheek as she deepened the kiss. Savoring the realness of it, not shirking away from the evidence that neither of them was in top form. 

That even now they could find solace in each other's touch. 

He pulled back slightly, lips upturned again her own, murmuring, "Time to sleep, tomorrow's a busy day. I finally get to bring you home." She smiled softly as he nudged her nose with his own and settled himself back against his chest.

Feeling at peace for the first time in days, Felicity let go of the memories of the last week, and let herself be lulled to sleep by Oliver's soft snores beside him, and the grounding feeling of both their hearts beating against each other.


End file.
